


what happened?

by holdhoIyghost



Category: Trigun
Genre: Fluff, decided to finish it today, wrote the first part last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: college au cause i'm in college and this wouldn't work in normal timelinemostly fluff but second chapter has very slight 2 lines of violencecussing is a thing so if you're uncomfortable with that then i can't do anythin(might add more chapters some other time idk)





	1. Chapter 1

**Campus Library, Break Time — 12:00**

"Fuck this," you murmur as you close your textbook. "I don't even know why I'm here; 'm gonna fail this stupid thing anyways."

You start to pack your things when someone sits across from you. From your peripheral, you see yellow and red, and upon glancing over you see...

"Hello there! You seem to be having some trouble." A playful smile adorned Vash's face. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Do you need some help?" he queried as he started to roll the pencil you had yet to put away.

"No, I was just leaving," you hissed out, swiping your pencil from him to drop it into your bag.

   "Hey, _____, stop stressing so much." Vash propped his chin on his hand. "Talk to me, okay? What's up?"

   "Nothing's 'up,' V. I just wanna go." You stuff your textbook into your bag next, and finally your notebook.

   "But getting pissy at your favorite subject?" Vash's playful look fell, leaving a small frown in its place. "Something happened. I just want to help you."

   ". . ." You zip up your bag before standing up and shouldering it. "I don't need your help, you idiot." It came out harsher than you had intended, but you didn't want to fix it.

   So, you left.

 

**Campus Infirmary, 17:00**

 

   Vash quietly opened the door to the infirmary. He stepped in and glanced around.

   The nurse wasn't there, but that didn't mean he couldn't be in the room, right?

   He sighed as he tucked his hands into his pockets, walking in and glancing around for his friend. He had heard from Meryl and Milly that _____ had gotten into a fight with someone. It was a bad choice on both of their parts, considering the other guy had to go to the Hospital. But...

   "The fuck are you doing here?" Well, that's good. Vash's friend shot him a glare as a smile formed on his previously-blank face. "Well?" they pressured, sitting up.

   "I wanted to make sure you were okay," Vash responded, moving forward to push them down. "And to make sure you don't hurt yourself more."

   "Yeah, well...you aren't the nurse, and he isn't here so you shouldn't be either," _____ mumbled as a blush creeped to their cheeks. Vash grinned as they looked away from him, which only made their face turn redder. "Stop lookin' at me, will ya?"

   "I'm good." He gently ran his gloved fingers across their face. "You aren't mad anymore, right? That's the guy who pissed you off?"

   "Yeah, I... He said something I didn't really agree with."

   "What'd he say?" The blond hummed for second. "Was it something about me?"

   Vash grew confused after a couple minutes passed with no response. He looked back down towards _____ to see them covering their face. "Was it?" he asked again, softer. 

   "Yeah," came the choked response. "I don't wanna say it though. Please don't make me." 

   Vash smiled again, before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on _____'s arm. "I won't. I like you too much to see you upset."

   He watched as they moved their hands, covering their mouth instead of their eyes. _____ was shocked, obviously. Vash chuckled at their expression. 

   "You okay?" he asked as he moved their hands.

   "You like me?"

   "I do, yeah. There's not a problem here, right? No one else that you like?" Vash tilted his head slightly as he leaned down.

   "I...like you too." 

   "That's good," the blond murmured as their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Campus Square, Break Time — 12:00**

 

"This is so embarrassing."

   "How so?" Vash questions as he sends his partner a cheeky grin. 

   It had been a week since the Incident, and the guy that _____ sent to the Hospital was finally discharged. They were currently on their way to a meeting where _____ would have to defend themself on why the two had gotten into a fight.

   "I don't — I have to —" A sharp whine comes out of their throat as they cover their face. "I don't want them to know why."

   Vash's face softens at the quietness of his partner's voice. He gently rubs their back as they make it to the Administrative Hall and start their way up the stairs. "It'll be fine," the blond says, trying to keep his voice light.

   Truth be told, he was as scared as _____ was. He saw the damage they had done to the guy, and he was scared that they would be expelled. They have a good reason, though. They're good with words. 

   "...have it on video..." Vash blinks and looks down at them. 

   "Huh?" 

   "Milly was there. And Meryl. I have it on my phone; she..." A bright red found its way to _____'s cheeks. "Meryl recorded...the whole thing, and I..." A deep breath. "I don't want you to watch it."

   "Why? Is it that bad?" 

   Silence. 

   "Baby." Vash moves in front of _____ and holds them in place. "What happened?"

 

**Administrator's Meeting Room, Meeting Time — 12:30**

 

_"Vash is worthless, and you know it!" The brunet on screen leans close to _____. "You think you're so good being friends with him, huh?" A smack. "He's worthless! He's a piece of shit who doesn't deserve to live!" Another one._  
   "Stop." It sounded...dead. Monotone. Another hit. "You're gonna regret this." There was no warning in _____'s voice.   
   "Am I, now?" A punch to the arm. "Fuckin' weakling —" The next throw was caught, and _____ flips the brunet onto the ground and starts wailing on them. It took a minute for Milly to come on screen and lift _____ up off of the guy.   
   "Fuckin' weakling," were the last words before the video cut off. 

 

   "That is very different from the story you told us, Mr. Russo." An old man turns in his seat to face the brunet who still had a bandage on his cheek.

   "It's doctored, obviously! That bitch has everyone on their side!"

   "We will not tolerate that language in this room," a young-ish woman states. "They told you to stop. Why did you continue?"

   "They kept eggin' me on! Sayin' stuff that phone couldn't pick up on!"

   "It wasn't recorded on a phone," _____ mumbles. 

   "Meryl doesn't own a phone," Vash adds in. "She has this really sick camera, it records the best audio." A smile forms on Vash's face as the guy realizes he's fucked. 

   "Is that true, Mx. _____?"

   "She- Meryl, does have a phone, but it can't even take pictures." It was best to get that out, just in case they found Meryl did have a phone. "She's always liked real cameras more than phones."

   The old man hums for a moment, before asking that _____ and Vash leave. "We'll take care of Mr. Russo here," he added. 

   "Thank you, sir," Vash responds with a half-salute. He leads his partner out of the room and they take a seat on the bench in the hall.

   The two sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Vash wraps an arm around _____. "You're in the clear, okay? You can breathe now."

   _____ takes a deep breath, not even realizing that they hadn't been breathing. "You..." They take another, slower breath. "You think so?" 

   "I know so." Vash places a soft kiss on their head. "Come on, we gotta get you to your 2 o'clock." 

   "It's that time already?"

   "Mhmm." The blond gives them another kiss before standing up. "Hop on," he says, crouching down.

   _____ easily crawls onto Vash's back, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and their legs around his waist. "Thank you, 

   "Don't worry about it, _____."


End file.
